Speak and Listen
by Lucius.Rainbowbright
Summary: Terra is to blame... or is he? Aqua is a wreck, and trying to recover herself. Sora and Ventus are trying to find out what truely happened. Terra/Aqua implied at the beginning... Will it stay?
1. The Beginning

I only own a copy of Birth by Sleep, but I've played both 1&2 as well. This is my first piece I've done for anybody and their grandma to be able to see, so I'm really nervous about reviews... PLEASE do review it though. I have a bit more material for this story to come still :D

That

Happpyness

Is now gone and

Here I stand empty hands

Wishing my wrists were bleeding

To stop the pain from the beatings

Because I was

Blinded to see

The cruelty of the beast

Here is the darker side of me

The veil of my dreams deceived what I have seen

But I still

Close myeyes and brace myself

Only noticed your face

No matter what your going to build my shell

Cause at the end of the day you're another day older

And that's all you can say for life of the poor

Cause I see a world in anger

I see a world in pain

Each day a different story

But still the message is the same

It keeps raining cause we are blind

Aqua closed her notebook, and then went to take her seat. The last bit of her makeup work done. Her classmates stared at her, uncertain of how to react. Aqua had been in the hospital for two months after what her ex-boyfriend Terra had done to her. He'd caused vast damage to her and the smiles they were used to were replaced by a frown. Ventus and Sora, the Twins, sat behind their friend whispering back and forth. Aerith was clueless about how to address her students; she'd never had something like this happen before. She glanced over at Terra, who had only received probation due to not enough incriminating evidence, not sure of how to look at him. He was surrounded by the student gang, Organization XIII and apparently was thought of as a hero by them. She did cast a condescending glare at them though, but it failed since only Terra looked away. "All right class, we're done with poetry for the year. You are all free to head to lunch, except for your group Xenmas."

Sora walked with Ventus right behind Aqua. They were both worried about her. Their friend had lost her spark; she walked down the hall like a lost spirit. As they walked into the cafeteria, Kairi waved to them from one of the tables off in the corner. Sora smiled when he noticed Riku was already at the table, because he always knew how to settle his nerves.

Kairi tried to hide her inner turmoil as Aqua sat at the table. She felt responsible for the damage, if only she'd gotten there sooner. She looked across the table to axel, but he was too preoccupied with Ventus. The Twins and their boyfriends could get too wrapped up at times. She sighed, uncertain what to do.

Aqua unwrapped her sandwich automatically, paying no attention to her surroundings. She went through the motions of eating like a robot. She forced the ham and cheese down, willing herself not to throw up. Throwing up meant problems and problems meant hospital. She did this with her whole lunch. Her dad had packed her favorite things, but it helped nothing. Terra had been her favorite person, her sole confidant and object of her affection. Her world had come crashing down that night when he did what he did. Her shudder coincided right at the moment Kairi snapped "What do you think you're doing here?"

Terra stood near the table where his friends sat, and shuddered at Kairi's snap. Hunching his shoulders, Terra crumbled beneath their glares. He couldn't understand why they wouldn't try and listen to him. He hadn't done anything to Aqua, but he couldn't get them to understand that. "Aqua…." When she didn't look up, he turned and left the table. When he reached his new usual spot, a tear was falling from his cheek.


	2. What Happens During Lunch

So here's the second chapter. I decided to submit it so there'd be a little more to read. I'm probably gonna submit all that I've written so far and let you all decide if you want more :D I hope you do anyways cause I like where things are going.

Aqua sat frozen as she was forced to see all the memories of that night. The cuts, bruises, and broken bones all seemed to be back. The fresh realization that her purity was gone. And Terra beside her, naked as well, sleeping like an angel. She was shuddering, the fear from that night filling her. Pushing her way past Kairi, Aqua ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Ventus stood next to the bathroom door waiting for Aqua. In the past before the incident, he would have gone in after her, but he didn't want to scare her now. Larxene giggled as she passed him and slipped into the bathroom. Ventus put a hand onto his heart, fearing that the worst of Aqua's day was about to come. He was about to go in after her when a hand went over his mouth and he was pulled away.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Larxene half sang, half snarled as she paced down the line of stalls. In her opinion, Marluxia hadn't done enough damage to Aqua. "I know you're herre Aqua, I can hear you breathing." She started pushing stall doors open until she canme upon her in the largest stall. "So here you are," she chuckled as she shut and locked the door. "sight of Terra still affects you. Good." She grinned as Aqua suddered and shrank into a corner. "Very good, he's mine and always will be." Grinning evilly from ear to ear, she turned to leave. As she left the bathroom, she had to stiffle a laugh as Aqua burst into tears.

Terra shoved Ventus into the broom closet, then shut the door behind him. "Ven please listen to me." Ventus gave him a glare full of hate, then spat "Why should I? Why should any of us trust anything you have to say?" Terra looked pleadingly to Ven "I didn't do it. Aqua saved me from the same fate and none of you will listen to me." Ventus didn't seem to disbelieve him, but he didn't seem to be believing it either. "So who did then?" Terra hadn't expected that question, but he still had the answer to it. "Marluxia. I caught a glimpse of him running into the closet when Aqua woke me up." Ven frowned at this, "Marluxia is as queer as a three dollar bill. How'd he rape her?" Terra shuddered as he pulled out Marluxia's toy. "He used this on Aqua... and me..." Ven's eyes opened wide as he recognized the instrument and the seriousness of Terra's revalation. "Oh my god... Terra..." Ven pulled him into a timid embrace. "I'll try to help you get justice, but if this is a trick to cause Aqua more harm... you'll regret it." Then went past him and left.

Aerith watched her class shuffle back in. The time after lunch was always interesting to watch. Alliances, friendships, relationships, and hatreds all seemed to change with food. The most interesting result was Ventus and Sora weren't next to each other or even on either side of Aqua. Ventus was sitting closer to Terra, in fact in the spot he had always sat in before the event. Aerith smiled at the old memories, and a tear fell from her eye at what was gone. "Welcome back to English. We're going to be starting a segment on narritives and journaling. I want all of you to write me a narritive of what happened during lunch today." She nodded as the students flipped open their notebooks. "For the next month we're going to write down what happens during lucnh, like a diary. At the end of gthe month there'll be a paper explaining what's happened." She'd added the paper as a way to see what was changing hopefully for the better. Besides, she hadn't mentioned she was taking up the journal entries so she could hopefully prevent another incident.


	3. After School

Okay, so I don't have any rights to Subaru. Or KH. Or pizza. Sorry about this update taking a bit... I lost my notebook T.T It was mildly tragic. Next update will actually take a bit though, because I'm not even close to being finished with the next part! But please read and review!

Sora left English annoyed with Ventus. His brother had communicated everything to him before. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed when Aerith collected his journal or even when Ventus had started to try to communicate with him using the way only Twins have. **"SORA!"** He heard sharply in his mind, snapping hium out of his funk. Glancing to his left, he nodded to Ven that he was listening. A flood of images and sound entered his mind, showing Sora what had occurred during lunch. Sora's eyes widened, but he was still wary. Terra's story had a lot of credible eveidence, but it relied on Marluxia having actually been there. A fact he was going to have to investigate.

The day had dragged on for Aqua, and she was glad to have it over with. Math with Kairi was torture and Gym with Axel and Riku wasn't any better. Setting her backpack down in the garage, she grabbed a wrench and walked over to her baby. It was a metallic blue sporty Subaru Forester. She'd replaced the motor before the incident, and since then she tried to bring herself to work on it... Sighing as she stood by it, she decided why not. Crawling up under her car, she got to work.

Several hours later, the grease coved Aqua slid herself out from under her ride. Adjusting the drivetrain to her liking had taken so much effort and adjusting. She'd run into some issues with the suspension and exhaust systems, so she'd dealt with those too. Walking over to her sink to wash herself, she saw a note tapped to the soap dispenser. "Kairi's coming over at 10, pizza's in the fridge." Her dad was pretty quiet but he was ok. If only he didn't have someone over everynight to watch her. She sighed as she thought of the times when they had just come over to be with her. Times when Dad had come home just in time to wake her and Kairi or the Twins and then get them to school before home room started. Se smiled at this, her first real smile in a few months. Looking at herself in the mirror, she nearly screamed at the girl who was there. She had blue hair, but it was ratty and tangled with black roots glaringly showing their presence. Her face was gaunt, and the bones in the girls face stood out and made her seem skeletal. Black shadows made her eyes seem like holes in a vacant shell. Barely able to pull herself away from the image, she shuddered at the horror she had become. _I have to get over this... Otherwise... Who I am will truely become just a memory._


	4. Healing

To everyone who has read this story so far... I 3 YOU! I have slaved and attempted to make a halfway decent update for you all. I still don't own KH, but I'm going to own pizza soon! :D However, I don't have sparkly nail polish or make up... For some reason guys can't reasonably wear that stuff without getting looked at like they're nuts... I'm RAMBLING! O.O I go away now!

Kairi gingerly entered Aqua's room, trying to seem like she'd been there for a while. She could hear her singing way off key from the shower and sighed in relief. One thing she wouldn't have to force Aqua to do. She sat down on the bed, and her hand brushed against something. Kairi picked up the box of blue hair dye and smiled. Getting back up, she crossed to the dresser to grab her dying shirt, almost beaming when she saw Aqua's was missing. She quickly put on the white shirt with random black spots on it. Then she crossed over to the desk to grab the special metallic blue nail polish that Aqua saved for special occasions and the blue-ish silver eye shadow. She set this all on the bed and waited for Aqua.

Larxene was when she saw Aqua enter the school. She was all dressed in blue and silver, with her hair brilliantly redyed and cut back into her normal style. The eye shadow blended with the dark cirlces under her eyes making her seem mysterious. This was exactly the opposite of what she wanted to happen. Aqua was her only true opponent for prom queen, and she had already rebuilt Terra's popularity among the rest of the school except for Ms. Gainsboro and Kairi's group. Larxene clenched he firsts then turned down the hall. She had plotting to do.

Ansem stepped into the classroom and smirked as a hush fell over the students. However, a positive aura still persisted. "Turn in your textbooks to page three hundred and ninety-four." A hand shot up, and that Kairi girl said "Sir, you said we wouldn't be getting to combustion until April." He paced over to his desk and stated. "I lied, we'll cover that now. Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four." He looked over at Aqua and saw her grin wide at the particular part of the chapter he had picked. It was good to have his best student back, not that he'd tell her that.

"For those of you who have an abysmal grasp of this subject, I have good news for you. There will be a test tomorrow. Dismissed." Ansem headed out the door to head for the teacher's lunge, he was determined to get Aqua on the list for prom queen.

Maleficent smiled as Ansem entered the lounge. They usually saw eye to eye on things. "Ansem, just the person I was looking for. Come help me finalize the teacher's choices for prom queen." She'd been toying with who to select, since prom queen decided the senior trip and the graduation location and décor. In order to keep Student Council funds from being drained and maintain her firm control over the student body, she had to pick the choices the students could select from carefully. "Aqua." Ansem's statement snapped her out of her thoughts. "She's broken and easily manipulated." Maleficent grinned, this man knew exactly how to assist her plans.

So I can live still right? Not too bad? REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!


	5. Of Prom and The Showers

So I'm a fail at typing up these fast. I have four more pages to type up, an essay that is WAY overdue, like 3 tutorials for Computer class overdue, and I have to find tires... Had a wreck yesterday so that's why this is here today instead of yesterday... T.T I'm okay though, computer and notebook are good too. Car... has battle scars! Anyways, I'm holding you up from reading the "amazing" story!

Aerith was just about to dismiss class for lunch when the speaker chimed. "Hello, hello students. It's time to announce who your teachers have chosen to run for prom king and queen! Larxene Delaray, Yuna Bates, and Aqua Dennis are your prom queen candidates. Marluxia Taylor, Terra Counter, and Tidus Brock are your possible prom kings. Have a good lunch students and don't forget to vote next week." Aerith could barely fake a grin, this seemed too set up. As the class filed out, she noticed Larxene's look of anger, Aqua's shock, and Terra's despair.

Larxene stormed into the cafeteria furious that not only Aqua, but Marluxia too had made it into the race. Making it to her normal table, she sat down with a huff. "I'll make you a deal." "Why should I accept it." She spat back, knowing it was Marluxia from the smell of roses. "Because you want Terra as prom king. Why else would you have plotted so hard at the beginning of the semester for Aqua's... incident. Here's the deal though. I drop out of the running, and after prom Terra is mine." Larxene paused thinking before she snapped off an answer. He had her caught in a bit of a trap. For her to be prom queen and have Terra as her king seemed an impossibility with both Marluxia and Aqua in the running... "Deal." she muttered.

Terrra couldn't head to lunch, his head was filled with chaos and despair. Sliping into the weights room, he was grateful that Coach Strife had gotten him a key back during freshman year. He always came here to escape the crazyness of the world. Heading to the weight bench with his set up, he couldn't help but think of the time Aqua had spent with him here. Sitting on the bench, he pushed these thoughts away and got to work.

The rush of hot water eased the tension in his muscles. Terra rolled his neck, knowing that he had overdone it by adding 50 extra pounds to his bench press. Grabbing the soap from the shelf, he started to lather himself up. Suddenly, the soap slipped out of his hand and he bent over to pick it up. He wasn't prepared for what happened next. He wanted to scream in pain as he felt violated, but he was too paralyzed by fear to do so. "Just reminding you that you belong to me." Marluxia stated causing Terra to wimper. "See you at prom." Terra collapsed, tears falling from his eyes, as the pressure left him. All he could hear was the fading sound of laughter and the fall of water.


	6. Of Hurting and Friendship

Bigger than I normally post I know. Gotta start getting ready for finals :P So I gave you early Thanksgiving present! :D Please review!

Sora sat with his knees tucked into his chest on one of the toilets in the locker room. Fear kept him in place in the stall. Ven had been right. They both knew how sadistic Marluxia could be, they had datedd him on seperate occassions. What unfroze Sora was Terra's sobs. Slipping out of the stall slowly, he went towards the showers. Ignoring the water, he knelt by his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Terra..." His eyes watered as the saw the hurt and fear in Terra's eyes. "I'm here for you." Tear's fell from Terra's eyes and Sora glimpsed a glimmer of hope. Holding his friend tight, they sat there in the shower.

Aerith hurried down the hall, not believing she'd allowed herself to be late. Carefully shifting the stack of folders in her arms, she opened the door to the classroom. To her surprise, the class had fallen into almost the order it had been in three months ago. Ventus sat right behind Aqua in the center of the room, in the desks closest to the front. Sora sat to Ventus's right, and the only difference was that Terra was diagonal from Sora instead of in front of him. Starting at the first row, she began handing out folders. "Now we'll be storing our journals in here, that way we don't have to worry about loosing anything." She couldn't wait to see what had occurred today.

Pausing as she read Sora's journal, she had to breath to take in what had been written. Terra was innocent... A pawn in a scheme... She looked back at Larxene's angry writing and frowned. Pulling out a piece of paper, Aerith jotted down the links between Aqua, Terra, Marluxia, and Larxene. She pulled information from their journals and from being their teacher for the past four years into the diagram. As she finished, a horror story lay before her. A broken girl, a scarred slave, a sadistic freak, and a bithch in charge were the results.

Ven shut his textbook and slipped it onto his desk. He'd been working on Algebra II with Terra for a little while after school. His friend sat on the bed looking like a shadow of the energetic being who had normally been in his room. Sliding closer to his friend, he was at a bit of a loss on how to help him. Axel hadn't been very helpful at giving him advice and Sora had gone off to Aqua's. Puttin his arm around his friend, he sat ther beside him.

Terra leaned into Ven, gratefull that he had his friends back. A tear fell from his eye. "Why me Ven? Why'd this have to happen to me?" He didn't expect an answer, he knew why Marluxia wanted him. "Why can't he realize I'm not a prize." A sob escaped him and he buried his head in Ventus's chest. He felt Ven's arms wrap around him, and he didn't care how silly they probably looked.

Aqua slipped in behind the driver's seat to her car. Her hand hovering over the ignition switch, the key begging to be turned. Biting her lip, she slowly turned the key and grinned as her baby purred to life. Hugging Sora from across the console, she cried "Let's go get Ven." Her voice felt scratchy from not being used often. She quickly shifted into gear and flew out of the driveway; Sora's protests shoved off and ignored.

Me again! (reader's go D:) BWAHAHAHAHAHA! So you're going to review now right? Cause so far I have 1 review from here and one from real life... And real life one says well it's better than Stephanie Meyer. T.T Review me please!


End file.
